Dark Revenge
by Lunel
Summary: please bear in mind that I totally fail at descriptionsTakes place one year after season two. The gate to the Dark Ocean is growing weak, and Daemon's escape seems likely. Can the digidestined stop the seemingly inevitible?
1. Chapter 1

This is an adaptation of a fan fiction I wrote last summer. After recently going back to read it again, I realized how lame it was and took it down for some major revamping. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and all that jazz, but I did create Ezra, along with several digivolutions to appear in the story.

Ezra sighed and looked up at the clock again. About two minutes had passed since the last time she looked at it, but it seemed like an eternity. Why did she have to have math as her last class, when she was already tired of school by the time she got to her last class? Having math last just seemed to make it go by even slower than even such a horrible subject as math should. Sure, she didn't know what she wanted to do when she grew up, but she already knew for sure she wouldn't need to know the quadratic formula. Still, as much as she hated it, Ezra was a math whiz. Actually, she was pretty good in all her subjects, which was why her father had put her in all advanced classes this year. She didn't exactly mind, it kept her from getting too bored, but she hated the jealous looks she often got from her classmates. Sighing, she turned her head away from the clock to stare out the window, and was surprised to see tiny snowflakes drifting down to the schoolyard. It was mid January, but snow in her town was rare. It was usually too warm. Too bad she wouldn't have time to enjoy it. As soon as she finished school, her father was sending her to spend Christmas with her relatives in Tokyo. She let out a long sigh at the thought. It had been two years since she had last visited, and six years since they had moved to the states. Her Japanese was very rusty, as she usually only heard it when she was being scolded for something. Her aunt and uncle- her father's brother were nice enough, in fact, they were some of the nicest people you could meet, but the last time she talked to her cousin, who was a year older than her, she had spent the remainder of the day hiding in a linen closet in tears. And as luck would have it, he was the only one in the household who spoke any English. "Ezra, could you tell us the answer to problem twenty four?" Her teacher interrupted her thoughts, apparently hoping to catch her daydreaming. She glanced at the problem on the board and promptly answered.  
"Forty two, Mr. Matthews." She answered promptly, much to her teacher's disappointment. He sighed, and turned back to the board and prattled on for a few more moments before the final bell of the day finally rang, and Ezra rose from her seat slowly. Though she was usually first out the door to flee from what she considered to be a modern day torture chamber, today she was one of the last. As she saw it, it was just from one undesirable situation to the next. Now she got to go finish packing, then go to the airport, go through the crowded security checkpoints, and spend twelve or so hours on a flight to people she could barely remember, and hardly understand.

Much to her surprise, Ezra managed to fall asleep on the plane, somewhere between the cold imitation chicken, and the cheesy Disney movie, and didn't wake up until her ears began popping from the change in air pressure due to the landing approach. She picked her head up, and stretched out the kinks in her neck that formed from sleeping slouched against the window and yawned. The flight attendant over the loudspeaker was saying something in Japanese, and Ezra concentrated hard to pick up what she was saying. She was still working out a few words in her head when the woman repeated what she had just said in English. "Please make sure all seat belts are fastened and your tray tables are in the locked and upright position." Ezra let out another long sigh, as she rested her head on her hand, and stared out the window, which she realized, was something she did fairly often. "Just makes the time pass faster I suppose." She thought to herself. It worked, because it seemed to Ezra that in only a few minutes, the plane was on the ground and she had her pocket dictionary out, trying to read the signs that didn't have English translations written below them. Which, it seemed, was most of the important looking ones. Although she took a little longer than most of her fellow passengers, she made it to the correct baggage claim, and waited for her bag, which was already circulating on the track, waiting for her. She retrieved it, and walked towards the car rental facility, where it had been arranged, that she would meet her aunt. Ezra pulled off her watch to set the time as she sat down on an empty bench. It wasn't long before the somewhat familiar face of her aunt appeared in the sea of people going about their business. A smile spread across her face as she spotted Ezra, and even Ezra, who felt pretty determined to stay sullen, couldn't help but grin as she was wrapped in a tight hug.  
"Oh Ezra, you've grown so much! How have you been? How was your flight?" Ezra was relieved that her aunt seemed to know she might have trouble understanding, and spoke slow and clear.  
"I'm fine Aunt Risa, and the flight was fine, I slept most of the way"  
"That's good, oh let me get your bag for you dear, you must be tired of lugging it all around the airport." Her aunt reached out a hand to take the suitcase, and Ezra let her take it as she shouldered her backpack once more and followed Risa out towards the parking lot. They walked through what seemed to be an endless sea of cars before they finally reached their car. Risa opened the small trunk and hefted Ezra's suitcase inside while Ezra climbed into the front seat and set her bag down at her feet. Risa got in and started the car, and no sooner had they left the parking lot was Ezra attacked with waves of questions about how she was doing, and what her friends were like. Ezra stuck to short, easy answers, preferring yes and no whenever possible, but it felt good to know that she was actually wanted around for the holidays. By her aunt anyways. The questions continued until they pulled into a parking garage next to an apartment complex Ezra didn't recognize. "Did you move?" She asked as Risa parked the car, which was probably the longest string of words that had left her mouth since they got in the car. "Oh, your father didn't tell you? We moved to Odaiba last spring, so Ken could be closer to his friends"  
"Ken has friends?", she thought to herself. But instead of thinking aloud, she responded with a polite "oh"  
The older woman was all smiles as she led the way to the main apartment building, up a flight of stairs, (Ezra was thankful she had offered to carry the suitcase again) and down a short hallway before they reached a doorway on the right, towards the end of the hallway. Risa fiddled with a set of keys for a moment, before she opened the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for Ezra to pass through. She stepped inside and slipped her shoes off, as she knew was the Japanese custom, before she stepped into the main room and looked around. "The guest bedroom is at the end of the hall dear, why don't you unpack and rest until dinner time"  
"Oh, okay." Ezra trailed off for a moment, looking at the pictures on the walls. A recent family photo caught her eye. Her cousin's smile… it was different somehow, more real perhaps?  
"Where's Ken and uncle Taka"  
"Hmm… Well, your uncle is at work still, and Ken will probably be home by dinner." It seemed to Ezra that her aunt's smile grew brighter as she said this, as she turned to busy herself with pulling something down from a cupboard. Ezra shrugged and pulled her suitcase down the hall to the guest room.  
The spare bedroom was nice, albeit a bit small, even by Japanese standards, but it wasn't like she needed a lot of space anyways. At least she had a room this time. Last time she had slept on the couch, which had made it even harder to hide from Ken. But the way her aunt acted, who knew? Maybe he had changed since she last saw him.  
She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, and without meaning to, she dozed off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ezra awoke to a gentle knocking on the door. She groaned and opened her eyes, forgetting where she was for a moment. After getting her bearings, she sat up and went to the door, jumping a bit as she was suddenly face to face with her cousin, who looked about as nervous as she felt. "Its really good to see you again Ezra." He said in perfect English, and his face broke into a smile.  
"Uh, you too Ken." She responded after a moment, feeling rather confused. Standing in front of her was a totally different person than what she remembered. The Ken she had grown up knowing had been bitter, cold, and arrogant. Ever since his brother had died anyways. Now he seemed more like the kid who was her favorite playmate as a child. Ezra decided to return the smile, and Ken seemed to be relieved, though he said nothing of it.  
"Oh, my mom sent me to get you for dinner, are you hungry at all?" Ezra nodded, and he stepped away from the door to lead the way to the dining room. She followed him and took an empty seat next to her uncle, who immediately turned and asked her similar questions that her aunt had asked her. Smiling, she responded, now much more comfortable with her surroundings, and her shaky Japanese. Her gaze often flickered to her cousin, who seemed to be listening in with interest. Dinner progressed quickly, her aunt's cooking just as wonderful as she remembered. Much to her surprise, she was actually a little disappointed when the meal was over. It was odd, she thought to herself, she usually avoided most social situations and kept to herself around people she didn't know well. "Probably just because they're family.", but that wasn't quite right, as she avoided the rest of her family like the plague. Ken stood up to leave the table, and Ezra was brought back from her thoughts. "Well Ezra, if you're not to tired, I'm going with a few friends to go ice skating in the park, you are welcome to join us"  
"Sure, that sounds like fun.", she responded, surprised at how eager she sounded, and even more surprised at how eager she felt. A part of her was happy that it seemed she had her favorite childhood playmate back, but another part of her wanted to pull back, and be more cautious. But still, if these were the people responsible for bringing her best friend back from wherever he was all those years, she was excited to meet them.  
She followed Ken to the door, and put her shoes and coat on , and they set off outside the apartment building and down the sidewalk. Ezra was curious to find out more about what had brought on the pleasant change in him, but was afraid to ask, but Ken seemed to be reading her mind, because he turned to look at her, and spoke up,  
"You know, I'm surprised you would even want to talk to me after the way I treated you in the past"  
Ezra gave a small smile before she responded.  
"I could tell you changed the second I saw you. I don't know what made you so cold before, but I'm just happy that you're back to the way you were when we were little." Ken opened his mouth to speak, but after a moment, he closed it again and just smiled and nodded at her. They walked the last few blocks to the park in silence, neither of them being the very talkative type. When they reached the skating rink that had been set up for the winter season, Ken looked around for a few minutes before he spotted someone he recognized and waved. Ezra watched as a group of five approached them. Four looked to be about their age, but there was a boy who was probably about nine. The blond haired boy caught her eye and smiled warmly, and she eagerly returned it with a shy grin. Suddenly, she was rather self conscious of how her hair looked, and she smoothed out the wrinkles on her coat. "Hey Ken, how's it going? Is this your cousin?" Ezra studied the boy who spoke first. He had spiky brown hair and wore goggles on his head. She shrugged it off, assuming it was some odd Japanese fashion, then looked to Ken as he nodded and turned to introduce her.  
"Everyone, this is Ezra. Ezra, this is Davis, TK, Yolei, Kari, and Cody." He said, pointing to each in turn.  
"Hajimemashite.", she said politely with a bow. "You'll have to excuse my poor Japanese, it's been a few years since I've spoken more than a few words at a time." The blond boy Ken had introduced as TK smiled and replied, "Well then you'll have to excuse us if we can't pronounce your name very well." Ezra giggled and nodded as she glanced around at the group. She could tell just by how they acted towards each other that they were very close, though Ezra couldn't help but wonder how they could have possibly come to be that way. Cody was at least four years younger than the rest of the group, and Yolei definitely didn't look like the type that would hang out with someone who was probably as popular as Davis was. And Davis didn't come off as the brightest crayon in the box, while Ken was more or less a child genius. "I guess the same stereotypes don't apply here.", she thought to herself as she put her skates on. When she stood up and had to grab onto Ken's shoulder to keep from falling over, she realized she had other problems to deal with.  
"You okay Ezra?", TK asked. She couldn't help but smile at how he pronounced her name.  
"I haven't skated since I was a little kid. I forgot how hard it is to keep your balance on these things." He grinned and took her hand to lead her onto the rink. She could feel her face growing hot as he took her other hand when they stepped onto the ice and began to lead her, while he skated backwards effortlessly.  
"You make this look easy.", she stammered out, hoping she didn't sound like an idiot as much as she imagined she looked like one. He smiled again.  
"My mom used to take me skating all the time"  
"Well-", whatever it was Ezra was about to say never got out, because at that moment, all the lights shining on the rink went out, as well as the music that was playing. The two of them stopped, and the others skated up to them. "You think it was a power surge?" Yolei suggested. "Dunno. Maybe someone tripped over a wire?" Davis said, crossing his arms. Kari frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this.." Ken said nothing, but nodded. Then, what little light that was left disappeared, along with the buzzing chatter of the people around her.

Authors Notes: Hajimemashite, for those that aren't Japanese speakers, (not that I am either…) it means something akin to "pleased to meet you"  
Also, related to the pronunciation of Ezra in Japanese- 'R' and 'L' are more or less interchangeable. If a native Japanese speaker were to pronounce her name, to us, it would sound something like "Ez- su- la" Actually, I was originally going to go with a traditional Japanese name for her, but Ezra turned out to be more fun. :D /end random cultural lesson. 


End file.
